Some existing rolling airframe projectiles, such as mortars, artillery shells, missiles and bombs use canards to guide the projectiles. Canards can be adjusted to create a pitch moment that influences the path of the projectile. Larger canards are often desirable because they allow for more control than relatively smaller canards. However, rolling airframe projectiles can become inherently unstable when large canards are utilized.
Conventional control systems have been used to stabilize inherently unstable rolling airframes. Conventional control systems utilize servo motors and computer devices that calculate desired positions of canards. For example, a conventional control system may process a variety of inputs and calculate exact desired positions for a pair of canards. These types of control systems may be accurate. However, the use of servo motors and controllers that are required to process large amounts of data make such systems expensive.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved rolling airframe projectile stabilization and guidance systems and methods.